


The House Wife

by QueenLilly666



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alcohol, Blood, Cleaning, Cooking, Guns, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, normal game violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenLilly666/pseuds/QueenLilly666
Summary: Wendey Love fines a job after what feels like months of running. She has no idea what shes gotten herself into.
Kudos: 5





	1. Meet The House wife (Script)

[The sound of someone sweeping can be heard thru the hall Wendey doesn't notice the camera and almost knocks it over]

**Wendey:** Oh my god!

[Screen cuts to static]

[The screen flashes back in to Wendey sitting at her desk]

**Wendey:** So you want to know what i do here?

[she looks to someone behind the camera]

**Wendey:** Well I don't really do anything all that exciting. I spend most of the day cleaning.

[Video cust to Wendy shooting a blu Scout with a shotgun then cuts to her mopping up his blood]

[video cuts back to Wendey]

**Wendey:** I also cook for everyone, you can't work on an empty stomach.

[Video cuts to her knocking a blu Demoman unconscious with a pan]

[video cuts back to Wendey]

**Wendey:** But the most important thing I do is all this paperwork.

[video cuts to Wendey stabbing the hand of a blu Spy with a pen]

[video cuts back to Wendey]

**Wendey:** and that's pretty much all I do here, like I said nothing all that exciting.

[Team Fortress 2 ending flourish music plays]


	2. Getting Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendey getting started at her new job

“So this is the new merk Redmond picked out?” The Administrator bellos into the phone, she tosses down Wendeys folder on her desk. “Yes mam, she's perfect for what the team needs.” Miss Pauling riplys. “Perfect, She'll be sent out now.” The Administrator demands. “Yes mam, already on it.” Pauling presses a button sending out an email to The Sniper telling him to go pick her up. And another to Wendey telling her to be ready asap.  
Wendey lays in an inn in the middle of nowhere, finally feeling sleep hit her after days of running. She closes her eyes and “BING!” Her laptop makes a loud noise scaring her, making her reach for her gun. She quickly gets out of bed and reads the email, “Dear Wendey Love, Your ride will arrive soon, please be ready! We will not wait long or will send anyone else to get you. The Reliable Excavation Demolition.” Wendey quickly throws her new coat on and puts her laptop in her bag and grabs her other backpack. She carefully walks out her room, seeing no one around she heads down the stairs and places her room key on the front desk and leaves the building. She sits at a run down bus stop waiting for that forementioned ride. She sits on an uncomfortable wooden bench for a little more than an hour, when all of the sudden a rickety old van stops in front of her. Some guy yells “Oi! Are you the one I'm lookin for? Codename HouseWife.” In a thick australian accent. “Ya, you my ride?” she asks, picking up her things. “Ya, come on get in then.” he says, unlocking the doors. Wendey climbs in, setting her bags behind her seat, she buckles her seat belt and he takes off. He makes an immediate uturn going down the road that looks like it goes on forever. She looks to the man next to her, his dark eyes fixed to the road ahead of him when he glances to her. She quickly looks away trying to focus on anything else. “Relax sheila I won’t bite yah.” He says focusing back to the road. She exhales heavily “Sorry, not many people I can trust nowadays.” “I understand, but we’ll be livin together so we might as well get to know each other” He says. “My name’s Mundy, code name The Sniper.” “Names Wendey.” She says. She glances out the window to nothing in particular. “Nice to meet yah Wendey. So do you know what yah will be doin, for the job I mean.?” “Ya, I was told i will do a lot of the cooking and cleaning and some “paperwork”. What the paperwork is I have no idea.” she says running her fingers through her long orange hair. “Don’t worry about it too much sheila, Miss Pauling will be there to help you get started.” He says. “Ya…” She replies, trying not to fall asleep but the movement and sound of the van luls her to sleep. She wakes up to Sniper Slamming the car door shut. “Damn thing!” He yells “What happened, what's going on?” She says in a panic “Bloody car stopped workin, i don’t know what's wrong this time.” He says defeated. Wendey stretches “Let me take a look,” she hops out of the vehicle and looks at the engine. She starts looking at everything carefully. She titans a few things, closes it and heads back into the car. She wipes her greasy hands off with her shirt’ “ok try it now.” Sniper gives the key a twist and it starts up immediately. “Brilliant!” he exclaims, we continu. “So how long till we get there?” Wendey asked. “Not long, if the car didn’t start back up was going to suggest we walk.” he says. We arrived at the base within a few minutes, standing on the front porch was a woman in purple. She pushes her glasses up and walks down the stare as the van comes to a stop. Wendey grabs her bags and hops out of the car, she is greeted by the other woman. She shakes Wendey's hand, “Greetings I’m Miss Pauling, I’ll be showing you what you’ll be doing here. Follow me.” Sniper follows behind them as they head into the base. They head into the rec room where everyone is sitting, Pyro is staring at her intensely. Sniper finds a spot by the window and leans against the wall. “This is your team and who you’ll be working with.” She jesters to all the men in the room. “You’ll have time to meet them later.” She leads Wendey up a flight of stairs, she unlocks one of the rooms and hands her the key, “this is your room and office.” There is a queen sized bed in the corner next to it is a bedside table with a lamp and alarm clock on it. On the other side of the room is a desk with a cup full of pens and pencils, another lamp and a large dusty book on it. Behind the desk is a filing cabinet and a cork board. Wendey tosses her bags on the bed and sits at the desk. Pauling opens her bag and pulls out a stack of paper, “Here, these will need to be filled out every month starting tomorrow.” She hands her the papers. “This is a resupply list, all you half to do is go down to the warehouse and check off what you need, or add anything you think you need. The warehouse is a separate building next door. It's all self ecspelinitory, but if you need any help Engineer will gladly assist you.” Wendey looks through the papers and sets them down on her desk. “Ok, these will be done tomorrow.” She says standing up and shaking Miss Pauling's hand. “Great, I'll be back in a week or so to check on your progress.” She heads to the door, “See you then,” Wendey says with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBH I don't know anything about cars


	3. Flames Reunite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendey meting the Pyro

Wendey is unpacking her bags when there's a knock at her door. “Come in!” She yells. The door opens slowly to reveal a strange masked… man? Wendey moves to her desk and flips through the binder. "Oh you must be The Pyro, it's nice to meet you." The Pyro stares at her and ses nothing. They just close and lock the door behind them. "Can I help you?" Pyro reaches into their pocket and pulls out a light out of their pocket and hands it to Wendey. She's confused for a moment, she takes a look at the lighter. There is half a heart on the front to the side, she looks up at the masked man in shock. She pulls out her lighter and connects the two making a full heart. Wendey almost starts to cry and gives Pyro a big hug. "Oh Rose I thought I'd never see you again." She steps back and wipes the tears from her face. Pyro takes off their mask revealing a femnin face with short messy orange hair, not to mention lots of freckles and burn scar creeping up their face. The two of them look like they're related, and they are. “When dad said you died in that fire i thought…” Pyro hugged her and pulled back, [Wendey, you know your parents didn’t like me. We were too wild for their old ways.] Pyro signed. Wendey laughs, “Ya, remember when we accidentally set the field on fire?” Pyro also laughs, [How could I, I still have the scars on my legs.] They both laugh, “Ya me to.” They sit and talk for a while about the old and the new when there's another knock at the door. “Just a moment!” Wendey yells. Pyro quickly puts their mask on, [Wendey, when you talk about me to the others could you please call me Pyro and use they/ them for me?] “Yes of course, Anything for you” She Unlocks the door and opens it to see a short man wearing a hard hat. “Oh come in, I was just catching up with Pyro,” Wendey flips through the binder aegean, “Oh, you must be The engineer. It's nice to meet you.” the two of them shake hands. “Pardon me,” The Engineer seis in a thick country accent. “Did you say you were catchin up with Pyro here?” “Why yes, they're my Cousin. On God I thought they were dead.” Wendey said, leaning over to give Pyro a side hug. "When we were younger we were inseparable, causing all sorts of problems." Wendey giggled. "Ain't that nice, I just came by to let you know my room is all the way down the hall to the right. Miss Pauling told me to help you with the supply list so just come get me tomorrow when you want to head out." Engineer points down the hall. "Oh sure thing, thanks." "Alrighty then I'll see you two tomorrow, good night." He tips his hat and heads out. "Night." She yells. [Well you should get some sleep, we'll hang out more tomorrow.] Pyro signs. "Ya, I'll try to get some sleep. Goodnight Ro-Pyro." Pyro waves and heads out closing the door behind them.


End file.
